To Love Oneself
by Songstone
Summary: Narcissism had always seemed more like Hidan's type of thing. Kakuzu didn't boast about himself like Hidan, he didn't consider himself God's gift to mankind, like Hidan, and yet... Doesn't this make him worse?


**To Love Oneself**

**..::..**

Kakuzu would admit to being many things. Selfish, money-grubbing, hot-tempered, savage, inhumane...the list went on. People had called him out on a lot of his faults, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and deny that they weren't true. He would admit to his faults without problem. But one thing that no one had ever called him in all of his ninety-one years, one thing that Kakuzu had never even thought himself to be, was narcissistic.

Until now.

- - -

"Damn..." Kakuzu let the swear word slip out of his mouth in an appraising, drunken, whisper. His head was buzzing pleasantly from the alcohol he had consumed, but he was coherent enough to keep his words from slurring, and to keep his eyes focused as they slipped up and down the body laying on the bed in front of him.

A giggle. Feminine. The body on the bed shifted, ankles crossing over one another. "Thank you."

The miser made a small grunt in reply. He knelt on the edge of the bed, crouching forward onto all fours as he neared the awaiting body with deliberate slowness. He was taking in as much as he could; drinking up the alluring sight with his eyes.

This body had an exotic tone of skin, colored like cocoa powder. Long locks of hair, the shade of which reminded Kakuzu distinctly of vanilla extract, spilled around the tantalizingly long, elegant body. Kakuzu ran his hand along the smooth skin of one thin leg as the body shifted again, facing more in his direction now.

"Touch me." The feminine tone was still unfamiliar. "Feel me. Do whatever you want to me." And with a seductive flutter of her dark lashes, her apple-green eyes teasing and erotic, she smiled. "Please."

Kakuzu wondered offhandedly why everything about this body made him think of food. He licked his lips.

"You're so..." Kakuzu's hand slipped over the woman's knee and up her thigh. "...hot." He finished, moving until he was positioned in a low crouch over her. His eyes lifted up from her navel to her chest. Conveniently for him, she was already nude. His hand followed his eyes from her stomach to her breasts, and the effeminate body beneath his shuddered at his touch.

A crisp laugh drifted up from the woman, and her lips formed into a sort of mocking smirk; this crinkled the stitches and patchwork around her mouth and made for an oddly pleasant sort of image.

"Of course I am. I'm part of _you_, after all..."

Kakuzu fingered the line of stitched flesh in the middle of the woman's chest, and he hummed a little bit in agreement. "Part of me..."

The shadow clone squirmed underneath Kakuzu, and the feeling of her flesh brushing against his own half-stripped body was incredibly hot and inviting. He grabbed at her hip.

This earned him a soft, feminine laugh. "If you want me, take me." And that sealed the deal.

Clothes were strewn across the floor of the room, and the bed gave the occasional shudder as its legs supported the weight of the coupling atop the mattress. A breathless gasp, or a desperate whine would often reverberate inside of the small space of Kakuzu's room.

Kakuzu did, in the back of his mind, find it a little odd that he was having sex with a shadow clone. And not just a shadow clone of himself; a shadow clone of himself as a female. It was a little distressing to think that this was the only way that he was going to rid himself of any pent-up sexual frustration. But when he cast a look down at the clone beneath him (nameless, and without the need to have a title when she would only be around until Kakuzu was finished with her), he sometimes forgot that she wasn't real.

She acted completely different than Kakuzu did. Kakuzu speculated that it was the change in gender, but in any case, she seemed to have her own personality.

She gasped, and moaned his name. She sweat and squirmed her lithe body, wrapping her legs around Kakuzu's waist and holding onto his shoulders so tightly that her nails dug into his skin, and broke into little crevices between his stitched flesh. Just like a real person would do.

She _felt_ real.

And really, that was all that Kakuzu needed. Just for one night.

**..::..**

**SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT.**

**So yes. Here's some Kakuzu x ShadowCloneFem!Kaku for you.**

**YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT.**

**I hope I've broken your minds.**


End file.
